


Fate and Other Magic

by Neko564



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Magic Revealed, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko564/pseuds/Neko564
Summary: It all happened so fast. One minute Merlin was riding along with the knights, laughing and joking at Arthur's expense. The next, he was flat on his back.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	Fate and Other Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first time ever writing a work of fanfiction. Hopefully you'll like it <3

It all happened so fast. One minute Merlin was riding along with the knights, laughing and joking at Arthur's expense. The next, he was flat on his back.

The day had started out fairly normal. It had been a crisp, fall morning when their party rode out to hunt. The sun warmed them as the day went on, and they managed to snag a couple of hares. Merlin himself had been feeling quite pleased. Normally, his mood would sour the instant a poor, unsuspecting animal was killed. Today however, Merlin had spotted an outcropping of silver fox-tails, a rare herb that worked wonders for fever reduction. He'd gathered as much as he could carry, even begging Gwaine to stuff some into his own saddlebags. He was so excited to get home and show Gaius. The old man was trying to hide it, but Merlin could tell he was anxious about the upcoming flu season. He would feel much better with his supplies fully stocked.

Arthur and Merlin were leading the party, casually riding along. It was just past midday, and they were about three hours' ride away from the citadel, so they had time to kill. Today's hunt had been a much needed break from the burden of castle politics. Even Arthur was relaxed; a rarity since his father's passing.

Merlin was distracted, laughing at another one of Gwaine's embarrassing tavern stories. He didn't notice the stillness of the woods. The birds, the chipmunks, and even the squirrels were silent. The horses were also uneasy, but they were always moody after a long day out.

Beneath the party's chatter and the horses hoofbeats, the crisp sound of crunching leaves could be heard. Arthur may have been relaxed, but he was still the first to notice the beast. It was black as night, and unbelievably fast. It darted across the path ahead of them, startling their horses. Arthur barely had enough time to call out a warning before Merlin crashed to the ground with a bone breaking snap.

"Merlin!", he heard someone shout as he frantically tried to re-orient himself. His wrist was radiating pain, so he pulled it tight to his chest. It was definitely broken. He looked up to see Arthur frantically unsheathing his sword as an inhuman screech echoed through the air.

A large, panther-like beast leapt from the bushes, sinking it's teeth into Merlin's leg. It was huge; slightly larger than a horse and muscled like Arthur's best hunting dogs. It's teeth were serrated, shredding Merlin's leg as it started dragging him away. Gwaine was the first knight to reach him. "Arrrgh!" he shouted, slicing into the beast's shoulder and forcing it to release Merlin. Bad idea- the beast turned to him. In the blink of an eye it had it's mouth clamped around Gwaine's shoulder. It squeezed tight, shaking him like a rag doll before it tossed him aside in a bloodied heap. 

Merlin watched, paralyzed with shock as Arthur and Lancelot lunged at the beast. Arthur's sword glanced off it's flank as Lancelot landed a blow to it's side. The beast screeched again, looking even more incensed. Their blows were far from lethal. It stared down at them with bright red eyes and blood dripping from it's fangs.

As Leon, Elyan, and Percival took their stances next to Arthur and Lancelot, the beast lunged again. It slashed it's claws over Lancelot's chest, piercing his armour and forcefully pushing him backwards. In the same instant, Arthur sliced deep into the beast's neck. It wailed, jumping back and retreating into the bushes almost as quickly as it had come.

Arthur was yelling now, ordering his men to check the others. He ran over to Merlin, crouching low before him with panic in his eyes. Merlin's vision was cloudy. He felt numb as he looked down at his mangled leg. His pant leg was torn off from the knee down. Eight giant gashes marred his once pale skin. They were bleeding profusely. Merlin watched, almost fascinated as the pool of blood below his leg steadily grew larger.

Suddenly, white hot pain shot through him. He screamed out in agony as Arthur hurriedly wrapped his cloak around the leg. There was blood everywhere when he finished. The cloak was clamped on by Arthur's belt, pulled as tightly as it could be. It was hard to tell if the blood was soaking through, or if it had been smeared on the cloak as his leg was wrapped. The dirt beneath him looked as if they'd butchered something.

Another inhuman screech pierced the air. Merlin's vision swam as he lurched his head up to see where the beast was. More screeching followed, and three beasts appeared, ready to lunge. Merlin didn't even think about it. He saw the three of them, and knew that he and all his friends would die if he didn't act quickly. He raised his hand to the beasts and yelled "Incindiae", feeling his magic burst through his veins and into the world. The beasts were engulfed in a bright golden flame. They released a final caterwaul as the flames exploded outward in blinding white light. Everyone was knocked back by the blast. The last thing Merlin saw before the darkness took him from consciousness was Arthur's astonished look of betrayal.

**Author's Note:**

> So that is the first chapter! Please comment if you'd like me to continue. I have no idea how fast I'll update it, but we shall see :)


End file.
